The Tribe Cats 1 The Hidden Hunter
by tabitharoserichardsgmail.com
Summary: moonspirit, a dead cat, finds out about her other life who lived in a tribe. spirit becomes a healer and earns her fame around the cat world with her talent.


**The tribe cats**

The hidden hunter

By t. r. Richards

Allegiances

silentclan

**Leader: **echostar

**Medicine cat: **moonspirit

**Apprentice: **dawnfrost- a dark red she cat with blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Autumnbreeze- a pure golden she cat with amazing green eyes

Silverfang- silver grey tom with amber eyes

Treepelt- brown tom with green eyes

Eaglesong- brown tabby tom

Quietlight- grey she cat with blue eyes

The tribe of hidden tunnels

**Healers**

~ feather of silent raven(feather) pure black she cat with dark green eyes.

**Learner~ **spirit of the shining moon (spirit) light grey she cat with unusual blue eyes, originally to be a hunter.

**Hunters~**

**Lead hunter~ **speed of soaring eagle (eagle) golden tabby she-cat with bright orange eyes.

**Learner~ **green vine that climbs tree (vine) dark brown tabby tom with bright green eyes

**Other~ **crystal water on spider's web (crystal) pure white she-cat with green eyes.

**Learner~ **bushy tail of fleeing squirrel (squirrel) dark brown she-cat with bushy tail.

~**Darkness of frosty winter** (winter) dark blue tom.

~**Wolf that sings to moon** (wolf) dark grey tom with scarred muzzle

**Learner~ **eyes of startled owl (owl) light brown and white tabby she-cat with huge orange eyes.

~**Shadow of the crooked trees** (shadow) pure black tom with bright green eyes

**Learner~ **leaf on gentle water (leaf) red and brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Guards **

**Lead guard~ **stripes ofgrowling tiger (tiger) dark orange tabby tom with orange eyes and black stripes

**Learner~ **claws sharp like stones (claws) grey tom with silver eyes

**Other~ **light on rippling water (light) white and blue she cat with bright blue eyes

~ hiss of angry snake (snake) dark brown tabby she cat with bright acid green eyes

**Learner**~ wind that ruffles fur (wind) light grey she cat with blue eyes, very long tail and a dark grey stripe that goes from her nose to the tip of her tail

~ strength of huge badger (badger) black and white tom with very strong paws

**Learner~ **snow on silent trees (snow) pure white she cat with pine green eyes

~ cracks on misty ice (ice) light grey she cat with misty blue eyes

**Learner ~** Lightness of ducks feather (lightness) brown tom with amber eyes

**Queens and elders**

~Moon in darker skies (moon) (queen) dark grey tabby she cat with yellow eyes, mother of **wolf that sings to moon's **kits.

~Bud that grows in winter (bud) pure dark red she cat with bright green eyes (queen)

~warmth of sun in spring (sun) (queen) golden she-cat with amber eyes, mother of **darkness of frosty winters kits **

The tribe of silent secrets

(or to the kits of the tribe of hidden tunnels, the tribe of very loud gossipers)

**Healers**

~ Bright sun after dawn (sun) beautiful golden tabby she cat with black spots and green eyes.

**Learner **oak that climbs to the sky (oak) dark brown tabby she cat with pretty green eyes

**Hunters**

**Lead hunter **scales of swimming fish (fish) mottled grey she cat with blue eyes

**Learner **purple sky after sunset (sunset) red tabby she cat with green eyes

**other**~ tail that sweeps leaves (leaves) brown and red tom

**Learner~ **cinders after raging fire (cinders) dark grey she cat with amber eyes

~flight of startled dove (dove) very light grey she cat with green eyes

~ Sharp sight like hunting wolf (sharp) dark grey tom with huge blue eyes

**Learner~ **snow that falls at night (snow) pure white she cat with amber eyes

**Guards**

**Lead guard** fern that curls in spring (fern)light brown tabby she cat with green eyes

**Learner~ **speed like alerted rabbit (rabbit) grey and brown tom with amber eyes

**Other~ ** bird as white as snow (bird) white she cat

~song of peaceful cuckoo(song) blue and brown tom

**Learner~ **Call of birds in spring (spring) brown she cat with green eyes

~ water that drips in the darkest cave (cave) dark grey she cat with dark blue eyes

**Learner~ **soul of the darkest night (soul) black tom with a dash of white on his nose, and green eyes

The tribe of endless life

(Tribes ancestors)

**Star that fell**~ pure white tom with pelt that shines like stars

**Sun that lights the sky~ **red she cat, a big resemblance to dawnfrost with a pelt that glows like the sun

Animals outside of tribes

Cocoa~ light brown tom kit with blue eyes, lives with the nofurs and Suzie

Suzie~ lives with cocoa and the nofurs, a she cat with white and black splodges

Claw~ dark blue male wolf, lives with star

Star~ pure white she cat with amazing blue eyes, lives with claw

**prologue**

Moonspirit scrambled under Autumnbreezes weight. Autumnbreeze dug her claws in, causing spurts of blood in moonspirits pelt.

"You killed him!" she hissed, "now I will kill you." She dug her claws in even more into moonspirits pelt, making moonspirit yowl in agony. Her spirit was fading, soon she would be dead, but now she would fight.

"silverfang was not murdered by me!" she cried. Autumnbreeze did not listen. Her fury had told her what she thought, and now she would not listen to anything else

Autumnbreeze's memory flashed into moonspirits mind. A grey cat, silverfang, was on the floor, writhing in pain as the poison took over him. Waves of sorrow were also there, but soon replaced by the fire that convinced autumnbreeze that moonspirit had murdered him. Moonspirit was squirming like a fresh kill rabbit, about to be was not murdered by moonspirit. No, he had died from eating a crowfood rat, but try telling autumnbreeze that.

Autumnbreeze was furious, and impatient. She sunk her teeth into moonspirits throat and said; "medicine cat or not, no cat kills for no reason." Moonspirits vision faded, leaving her body limp and dead. She was silent and autumnbreeze knew she was dead.

**Chapter one**

moonsprit opened her eyes and stood up. The place was misty and strange scents filled the air of unknown cats. This was not her ancestors place. She looked to her side, at were autumnbreeze had dug her claws in, and saw that nothing was there except her pale grey fur. Moonspirit's ears perked. Icy blue eyes were staring at her through the mist. They were staring straight at her and got closer and closer until-

"I am star, star that fell. You are spirit, am I correct?" star questioned. His fur was pure white, with stars glimmering in his pelt. His eyes were blue like the moon on a dark night. She felt his power and answered:

"no, I am Moonspirit. You must be mistaken for this is not my ancestors' home." Stars eyes sparkled. "oh this isn't your home, no. this is the Tribe Of Endless Life's home." He explained. The question sparked inside of her, but he answered before she said anything, "you _are _spirit young one," then he looked over to the mist, "you can come out now, it's her." A dark she cat with night blue eyes came away from the mist, her tail was swishing from side to side, and she had a shining pelt like the sun. Moonsprit recognised her immediately. "Dawnfrost? You can't be dead, not yet!" the she cat looked at Moonspirit, flicking her tail in amusement.

"Who is this dawnfrost? I am not dawnfrost, no; I am sun that lights the sky. I am day and star is the night. We worked together for many, many moons to help our tribe and all other cats. You clan cats know me as the day star and star as the night star." Moonspirit remembered her old mentors saying,

"Day star and night star will rule our world and clans. They created this world for us and we should be grateful. Star was the first leader and the leaders now get the name '-star' to honour him. Day star became our first medicine cat and she heals our pain and scars in the next life, she also gave night star nine lives when he was dying." The memory of her old mentor brought a tear to her bright blue eyes. Then the question burned at her "if this is not my new home, then why am I here, and who are the Tribe Of Endless Life?"

"The tribe has found a match to one of our most famous healers, or as you call them, medicine cats. She was very similar to you and her fate entwines with yours." Star murmured, his eyes glowing more brightly. Moonspirit looked at her grey tail, with the white tip, in confusion. "yes, so there's a cat a lot like me who was a lot like me but shes nothing like me; she's a _tribe cat_. " she was talking fast now, her voice quaking.

"tribe cat, clan cat, no difference _whatsoever_ you are cats, yes? That's good enough for me." Sun meowed. "we called you because you shall have one more chance at life, but not your own life." -Her eyes were full of sorrow suddenly- "not many cats get a second chance at life."

Her memory came sweeping into Moonspirit. Star was on the ground, choking. And sun was panicking. _Yarrow will help him_! Thought Moonspirit. Sun was thinking hard. Then she lay down beside star and slept. Her breathing slowed, and moonsprit thought she was dead, but soon she woke up and star was awake too. _This is how leaders got their nine lives! _Moonspirit realised all of a sudden. _This is what my mentor told me. How did I not see? _

They were all quiet, and Moonspirit wondered if they had gone, but star meowed "do you want to see your other life?" all Moonspirit wanted was to go to her new home, but that wouldn't happen soon.

She was silent, thinking, when all of a sudden

"Show me."

**Chapter two**

"Aren't they so cute?" a proud voice woke up the two tiny kits. The darker grey one yawned and crawled closer to her mother's belly. The other one was still trying to sleep.

"They will be perfect hunters and fighters." A closer voice meowed. The lighter grey kit jumped awake and opened her eyes. The queens gasped. The kit had such bright blue eyes!

"They could compete with the moon!" purred a golden she-cat. "what about that one?" her tail pointed to the grey kits sister, who was climbing over her mother. Her eyes were a dark blue, like the night. The cave the queens and kits were in was frosty cold and damp, but the grey kits soft fur was warm against her mothers.

Three kits bounded into the dark cave. one was brown with white splodges, another was reddish brown and the last one was brown with black spots on his back. They were exited as they bounced up to their mothers and the gold one mewed;

"we saw the hunters cave!" he beemed.

"very good, very good. Wait, _were?_ " their mother was shocked but annoyed at her kits. The reddish brown one was looking annoyed too, as she mewed

"it was his idea! We just follow because only we can stop him from getting in trouble!" the golden one ignored the accusation.

"Shh now, moons' kits have opened their eyes. Don't scare them!" the other queen hissed gently.

"Don't trample them either. They're so small!" moon warned the three kits. "if you do, I will personally rip your kit fur off and when cold-sky comes, you will wish you had watched were you were going!" The kits looked afraid of moon, and scampered to their mother.

"You three should be brave enough by now to stand up to her! Not that we want you to or anything…" she quickly added, seeing the look on moons face. The brown one was talking to the newborn darker grey "I wonder what my name will be? I bet it will be something really good like scar or fang! I'm going to be the best hunter ever!" she exclaimed, leaping over the dark grey kit.

Suddenly, a call came from outside the nursery's part of the tunnel. The two kits crept out to see what was going on. Three cats stood on a huge rock above everyone else. One was fiery orange with stripes like a tiger, but his whole body was covered in battle scars. The she-cat to the side of him was a brilliant gold with amber eyes. The third was in the shadows, but they could see she was pure black, and a sweet smell was around her.

"The Tribe of Silent Secrets have been going over our side of the border for too long now. Sooner or later one side will have to attack. And I rather it was us first" the striped tom yowled. Many yowled back in agreement.

"That's stripes of growling tiger." Said a voice from behind her. The dark brown tom was crouching, his eyes wide with interest.

"Are we really going to lead an attack on The Tribe Of Very Loud Gossipers?" questioned the grey she-cat. her mother came behind her

"I told you _not_ to call them that!" she hissed. The grey she-cat just rolled her eyes. "Perhaps they'll give me my name!" she looked hopeful and even the golden toms ears pricked up. "I wish." sighed their mother "you three are too big to count as kits now!"

"We will talk to them at the next meeting and see if we can get anything out of them." When he said that, he looked _really _guilty, as if he was aiming that at himself.

"The other one, no not the black one, the grey one, she's speed of soaring eagle, the hunters' leader. Tiger is the guards' leader. I hope I become tigers!" whispered the brown tom.

"We also have some kits needing their names." Continued eagle, staring at the three kits crouching beside the nursery. "Come on now, we won't bite you!" purred tiger, his eyes gleaming in amusement. The three kits bounded up to the rock, their excitement growing with every paw step.

"now you look like a good guard." Nodded tiger, he was looking at the brown tom "I'll name you…" a moment of silence as tiger thought of a name suitable for him. "hmm… lightness of ducks feather. Duck for short" He meowed, glancing at ducks' soft kit fur.

"you will be green vine that climbs tree. Vine for short" eagle continued, looking at vines' green eyes.

"and of course, you will be known as leaf on gentle waters. Leaf for short." The black she-cat added, her eyes were staring at leaf with interest. "you will be a hunter, and your mentor will be Shadow."

_Who is she? _Thought the lighter grey she-kit. _She isn't a hunter, she's be much skinnier. And she's no guard either, not a scar on her precious pelt. She's probably an injured cat that can't do anything. _But as she watched her go, she was not limping, her head was not positioned weirdly, and she didn't let any cries of pain out.

_Who is she?_

**Chapter three**

"Come on up you kits. Every time we do this they are scared!" eagle meowed. Some cats laughed at this. The darker grey she-kit had waited too long to be scared though, and bounded up to the rock. The lighter grey she-kit followed her slowly. When she got there, tiger lifted his head to the dark she-cat.

"Definitly a guard. Look at her!" he meowed. "Your name will be wind that ruffles fur. Your mentor will be hiss of angry snake." He looked extremely proud. "May you serve this tribe for a long time!" eagle looked at her and gazed into her deep, bright blue eyes.

"What spirit!" she marvelled as the little kit was moving around uncomfortably "can't wait a few measly seconds for your name?" she teased. "Well, this will suit you. I name you Spirit of the Shining Moon. Your mentor will be- yes feather?" she was interrupted by feathers' staring at Spirit.

"I think she is the one, eagle." She murmured to eagle, who was looking rather shocked.

"You think?" she whispered back.

Feather hissed "no healer has been wrong before, crow-brain."

Eagle looked offended. _I understand! No cat should call you crow-brain!_ Spirit though as she noticed eagles' anger bubbling.

"Then I have to tell them." She muttered.

She looked over her tribe mates and called out "this cat has been chosen to take on feathers duties!" spirit was confused. _What duties? She's just a cat with a bad habit to talk back._ Then eagle saw spirits' confused face and whispered "to be healer, silly. I thought they told you about that?" she explained, looking at her learner, Green Vine That Climbs Tree, who was watching his tail swish back and forth.


End file.
